Muérdeme
by kagome smile
Summary: Yo debía exterminarlo, nada me podía impedir cumplir con mi deber. Pero cuando tomó mi rostro en sus manos y susurró mi nombre reviví los momentos que pasamos juntos y solamente pude desear que me mordiera de nuevo. IxKa. cuento corto.
1. Kagome

**Kagome**

Lo seguí por el callejón hasta llegar a unas rejas negras. Estaban cerradas. Seguramente esos asquerosos animales aún estaban aquí.

Intenté olerlos, pero no había nadie además de mí, entonces, me acerqué a las rejas e intenté abrirlas, fue fácil, tenían un candado viejo y oxidado. El olor llegó a mis narices y la garganta me dio escozor. Seguí el olor doce metros al norte y luego paré.

El monstruo me estaba esperando apoyado contra la pared de ladrillos. Tenía la cabeza gacha y estaba fumando. Otra razón para odiar a esas asquerosas bestias. Levantó su cabeza lo suficiente como para mirarme y votó el cigarro al suelo, lo pisó y se enderezó. Sus ojos dorados me miraron y mi corazón latió agitado.

No debía preocuparme, no fallaría. Pero era una pena-en cierta parte-acabar con algo tan hermoso como abominable. Pero era la verdad, a pesar de todas las contrariedades, él era hermoso.

Su largo cabello plateado y lacio se movió con el viento y me produjo escalofríos.

-¿Y?-me preguntó fanfarroneando-¿No vas a disparar?

Hice tronar los dedos y cogí mi ballesta _Hollow_ dorada de 255 m/s con flechas de acero de la mejor calidad, especial para presas grandes y le apunté al pecho. Él no se movió. Sonreí con burla y dejé que viera mis blancos colmillos.

-¿No vas a defenderte?-le pregunté con burla-¿O es que me tienes miedo?

-No pienso hacer nada.-me dijo y se volvió a apoyar en el muro-Sé que no me va a pasar nada.

-¿Dónde están tus amigos?-pregunté.

-Les dije que se fueran, esto es trabajo de un solo hombre.

Estúpida bestia. Ya vería, la mataría con un solo golpe y luego tendría mi premio.

-Me subestimas demasiado, Inuyasha.

Él rió.

-Te voy a matar.-afirmé.

El monstruo caminó hacia a mí lentamente y luego desapareció. Apreté con fuerza la ballesta y conté, 1…2…3. Inuyasha apareció detrás de mí y movió un mechón de mi cabello y olfateó mi aroma. Las piernas me flaquearon y pensé que me daría taquicardia.

-¿Y qué obtendrías con eso?-me preguntó.

-Venganza.

-No-afirmó-solamente te harás más daño.

-Mentiroso.-apreté la ballesta tan fuerte que pensé que me sangrarían las manos-Pagarás por lo que me has hecho.

Me alejé de él con rapidez y le volví a apuntar. Esta vez dispararía y no fallaría, tendría mi venganza y un premio, sería normal nuevamente. Claro, depende de lo que se pueda considerar normal en este mundo.

Inuyasha esperó pacientemente, él era muy confiado, pensaba que no podría lastimarlo, que mis sentimientos eran más fuertes que mi deber, pero se estaba engañando, yo lo mataría.

-No lo lograrás-dijo.

-¡Cállate!-le grité-¡Asquerosa bestia! ¡No sabes cuanto te odio!

Su rostro se ensombreció y sus ojos mostraron furia y dolor. No debí haberle dicho esto. Algo que todo cazador debe saber es que jamás debes enfadar a tu presa, pero era una idiota controlada por la furia y no medí mis palabras. Fuera cual fuera su reacción no iba a ser para nada agradable.

Pero estaba preparada, o eso creía. Tenía un arma, había entrenado varios años y tenía muchos más de experiencia, además de que tenía un as bajo la manga.

Inuyasha rugió pero no hizo nada. Apreté los dientes y gruñí provocándolo. Coloqué mi ballesta en el bolsillo y adopté la posición de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que me enseñó mi hermano, como un felino a punto de saltar sobre su comida. Mostré mis colmillos y volví a gruñir.

-Vamos,-le dije-atácame. Estoy desarmada, te estoy ofreciendo mi carne para una batalla. Soy más débil que tú, tengo más posibilidades de perecer. Atácame.-lo reté.

Él se quedo en su sitio mirándome seriamente. Nadie hizo nada, lo que me dio tiempo para evaluarlo detenidamente. Hoy estaba diferente, tenía una pañoleta color azul atada en su frente y unos lentes de sol colocados con delicadeza en su cabeza, llevaba un polo sin mangas y una chaqueta de cuero encima de ella, pero lo que me llamó la atención fue la gasa-que se notaba estaba en su abdomen-de 3,94 pulgadas aproximadamente. Que yo supiera no habíamos tenido una pelea últimamente, esta era la primera vez que lo enfrentaría desde que _eso_ pasó.

Inuyasha vio adonde se dirigían mis ojos y sonrió más confiado.

-¿Te preocupa?-preguntó más alegre y burlón.

Me sonrojé por dos escasos segundos y volví a fijarme en su rostro.

-Para nada. ¿Sabes? Yo que tú me concentraría más en la pelea, podría atacarte en cualquier segundo y sería tu fin.

-Si de verdad hubieras pensado en atacarme lo hubieras hecho hace más de una hora, cuando me encontraste en el restaurante de tu tío esperando mi _cena_-dijo haciendo énfasis en "cena". Se me revolvió el estómago de solo pensarlo-, pero no lo has hecho y he logrado escapar y nuevamente me has atrapado y no me has hecho nada más que amenazarme. Acéptalo, Kagome, ambos sabemos que voy a salir de esta vivito y coleando, que tú no puedes contra mí sin tu arma y que yo podría destrozarte con un simple movimiento de mis dedos en tu frágil cuello.

-Entonces, hazlo.

Pero no se movió ni un solo centímetro de donde estaba. El único cambio que experimentó su cuerpo fue en su rostro, su sonrisa de burla había desaparecido y era reemplazada por una mirada llena de dolor y una mueca de horror.

Sabía lo que estaba pensando, se estaba imaginando lo que pasaría si me hacía caso y la idea no le gustaba para nada.

Por que él no podía hacerme daño. Eso le rompería el corazón.

Pero a mí no y esa era mi ventaja.

Aún así aún no lo acababa y eso me irritaba. Me frustraba ser demasiado vulnerable con mis sentimientos y no solamente con él, sino con todos los de su clase. De mi casi clase. Y me asqueaba, me repugnaba y me hacía sentir débil. Yo debía acabarlos a todos, y él no iba a ser la excepción. No debería importarme mis sentimientos ni los suyos.

-Te estoy esperando-le dije.

-Yo también-me dijo melancólicamente y con ambigüedad.

El corazón cada vez me dolía más, estaba dejando pasar tiempo preciado.

-Como quieras-solté ásperamente.

Me erguí y saqué nuevamente el arma, apunté lentamente a donde se encontraba su supuesto corazón y me preparé para apretar el gatillo.

-¿De…de verdad piensas hacerlo?-me preguntó.

No lo miré, sabía que si lo miraba ya no sería capaz de hacerlo. No era tan fuerte.

Se acercó rápidamente que a duras penas pude verlo moverse hacia mí, y me sujetó las manos que sostenían la ballesta. Sus ojos dorados se clavaron en los míos y me sentí frágil frente a él por primera vez en la noche.

-No lo harías.

-Dame una buena razón.

-Eso es algo en lo que tú no crees, pero sabes.-dijo-Tú tampoco me puedes hacer daño.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Por esto.

Dicho eso tomó mi rostro en sus manos y apretó mi boca con la suya. Fue rudo al principio, no era un beso normal, era un beso forzado que era deseado secretamente por los dos y terminó siendo un beso lleno de amor y esperanza. Extrañaba sus labios, eran adictivos y la primera vez que los probé no pude dejarlo. Pero esto estaba mal, no deberíamos estarnos besando. Alguien podría vernos y esta vez no me darían otra oportunidad.

Me alejé de él y lo miré a los ojos. Ellos mostraban un brillo de satisfacción y felicidad, y me hizo sonreír.

-Vete-le dije bruscamente. Debía recuperar la calma.

-Ven conmigo, Kagome.-me pidió-Nosotros seremos tu nueva familia.

-Ya tengo una familia.

-Yo te amo-me susurró y el corazón se me partió en dos.

Sabía que esperaba una respuesta, pero no podía dársela, y no era por que no sintiera lo mismo-sino ya lo hubiera asesinado-, ya que yo sí lo amaba pero decírselo solo haría las cosas más difíciles, rompería las reglas y sería mi fin.

-Habíamos hecho un acuerdo, yo te dije claramente que si te amaba o no iba a ser un dulce secreto.

Escuché unos pasos que se iban acercando a nosotros. El olor era de mi hermano y a él no le haría mucha gracia encontrarnos juntos.

-Te dejaré ir…por ahora-le dije y él se marchó.

Pero esperaba no volverlo a ver nunca más, nosotros no podemos volver a vernos, no debemos, por el bien de mi raza y la suya.

Los pasos se detuvieron a escasos centímetros de mí. Mi hermano me sujetó de los hombros y me volteó. Estábamos frente a frente.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó.

Debía contestarle con la verdad. Koga no era como nosotros, él era especial. Me examinó con sus ojos azules intentando entrar en mi subconsciente, quería ver lo que estaba pensando. Fui cuidadosa y solamente le mostré lo que quería que viera: yo apuntando a Inuyasha y a él escapando. Para mi suerte, Koga era nuevo en esta habilidad y se lo tragó todo.

Me soltó y se acomodó la melena castaña que le llegaba a los hombros. A comparación de Inuyasha él no usaba ninguna pañoleta para tapar su frente, él no tenía razones para ocultar su marca, la suya era un orgullo. Cuando la gente normal lo veía pasar sentían respeto y admiración. Mi familia era un orgullo para esta ciudad, yo era la única vergüenza de esta.

-Vamos a casa.-me dijo y me abrazó por los hombros.

Koga no era malo conmigo, fue uno de los pocos que me defendió cuando los ancianos sabios se enteraron de mi traición con el enemigo. Aunque-claro-fue uno de los que más se enfadó por la misma.

Pero él me aceptó de nuevo cuando me dieron una nueva oportunidad. Me apoyó, me entrenó y cuidó, incluso más que mis propios padres. Mi padre, el jefe en turno de nuestro clan, solamente podía lamentarse que su hija favorita le hubiera clavado un puñal en la espalda al meterse con uno de los hijos de los mutantes.

Y fui una tonta, así que debía pagar las consecuencias. Los sabios no tomaban en cuenta los sentimientos, por lo que mi traición era justificada. Yo no tenía intensiones de volverme un mutante y ellos lo sabían, era mi corazón el que me impulsó a hacer lo que hice, y ellos lo entendieron. Pero igualmente la traición ya estaba hecha y el acto ya estaba consumado y pusieron mi sentencia. La única forma de volver a ser la de antes era borrando todo rastro de la esencia del que me convirtió, y solamente la eliminaría por completo al borrarlo de este mundo.

A ellos no les importaban los sentimientos, por eso no vacilaron en darle el peor tormento a mi corazón.

-¿Se te escapó?-me preguntó mi madre al llegar a palacio.

-Sí.

-Pero estuvo a punto de matarlo, madre. Si yo no hubiera llegado, seguramente ella tendría su cabeza como premio.

Mi madre me examinó de pies a cabeza y vaciló.

-No estás herida.

-Él no tiene el valor para hacerme daño, madre.-le dije calmadamente.

-Patético.-sentenció y se marchó a su alcoba.

No tenía ánimos para cenar así que fui a visitar a mi hermana en las montañas.

Sango ya era casada, tenía su propia familia y un esposo atento. Ella era mi mejor amiga, ella conocía todos mis secretos, en ella podía confiar. Sango sabía todo lo que me había pasado con Inuyasha desde que lo conocí, ella siempre me advirtió pero a la vez me apoyó con mis decisiones. Obviamente, cuando le conté que me había dejado morder por él, ella se alarmó, pero se mantuvo fiel a mi secreto hasta el final. Por eso, los sabios ancianos la mandaron a las montañas, lejos de todo contacto con nuestro clan, excepto conmigo. Los lazos de hermanos son tan inquebrantables como los de bautizo, por eso Koga, Sango y yo no podíamos estar separados.

Su casa no era tan grande como el palacio donde vivía, pero tampoco era una casucha. Pasé por el jardín y las piletas hasta llegar al portón donde un mayordomo me anunció y Sango salió a recibirme.

Mi hermana era sumamente hermosa, tenía un largo cabello lacio y unos ojos marrón chocolate que te hacían sumergirte en ellos. Ella, al igual que mi hermano, había desarrollado habilidades apartes de las comunes, Sango podía controlar los deseos de las personas con solo tocarlas.

-¿Lo dejaste escapar?-preguntó mientras bebíamos el té.

No respondí. Si ya le había contado toda la historia ¿Era necesario aclarar algo más?

-Fallé-dije mientras escondía mi rostro entre mis piernas. No me importaba mostrarme débil con ella, Sango no me maltrataría como los demás.

Sango me frotó el hombro y me calmó.

-Kagome, no has fallado. Lo que te han pedido es algo horrible. No puedes matarlo y lo sabes, ellos también lo saben. Tu castigo no es matarlo, es sufrir. Sufrir por que sabes que lo amas tanto que no puedes permitirte perderlo.

Sango era inteligente, sabía a la perfección los pensamientos de los sabios, podía entender los sentimientos de las personas y manipularlos a su antojo.

Pero yo también podía entender mis propios sentimientos. Y ella tenía razón, yo lo amaba lo suficiente como para permitirme ser egoísta, pero también sabía que mi posición no me permitía sentir amor por él, y debía exterminarlo. Por que, a pesar de todo, él me convirtió en su ser que todos detestan, él me quitó parte de mi vida y yo la quería recuperar.

'_Solamente volverás a ser como antes cuando la esencia del que te convirtió desaparezca del universo'_

Los sabios tenían razón. Él me quitó parte de mi vida, él me prometió que jamás llegaría a lastimarme y yo le creí, ahora soy mitad monstruo y mi deber es exterminarlo. No hay otra manera, no hay dobles pensamientos.

Inuyasha debía ser eliminado.

-Lo voy a matar.-le prometí a Sango antes de irme.

Sango me miró con pena pero no me dijo nada. Sabía que era una decisión que solamente yo podía ejecutar, y yo ya había escogido.

Por que prefería acabarlo y terminar con esa raza asquerosa de mutantes que vivir con el odio de mi familia por siglos.

'_El amor solo es la lealtad a tu raza'_.

El amor no existe si al mismo tiempo existe la traición. Entonces, él y yo no nos amábamos.

Y yo podría matarlo sin que mi corazón muera al mismo tiempo.

Llegué al palacio antes de la media noche, guardé el arma e intenté dormir. Mañana sería un día largo, comenzaba la temporada de caza. Y yo tenía bien reservada mi presa.

* * *

Hola !! bueno hace tiempo que no entro y actualizo mis historias, que lastimosamente no voy a poder seguir ya que se me ha borrado el archivo de mi computadora. T_T

Pero este va a ser un cuento corto y espero que les guste, este es el primer capitulo.

Dejen sus comentario en GO!.


	2. Inuyasha

**Inuyasha**

Su hermano la tenía sujetada de ambos hombros, le estaba revisando la mente. Al parecer, Kagome no le mostró nada meloso de nuestro encuentro y él no sospechó nada, se la estaba llevando a su casa. Aproveché su distracción y los seguí hasta los límites de los mortales, donde se hallaba el "Reino de los Puros". Al entrar Kagome detecté miradas de vergüenza y odio.

Malditos. Todos ellos se creen los más puros y limpios del universo, discriminando a Kagome por haber hecho un "pacto" con el enemigo. Ridículo, hasta el más viejo de los sabios sabe que ambos clanes son iguales, que ninguno está maldito y otro bendecido. Pero las personas son así, les gusta creerse superiores al resto y no encuentran mejor solución que ponernos unos en contra de otros.

Por eso me siento orgulloso de ser cazado que ser el cazador.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y las flechas empezarían a volar por doquier si llegaban a descubrir mi presencia. Kagome no volvió el rostro en ningún momento, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba aquí, estaba muy ocupada jugando y ocultando cosas a la mente de su hermano.

Al otro extremo de la ciudad, en un pequeño barrio escondido, nos ocultamos nosotros. Entré al bar que conecta a la cuidad con el mundo subterráneo de los mutantes. Ahí, ocultos del mundo, está nuestro pueblo y castillo, gobernado desde hace diez siglos por el más antiguo y fuerte de nosotros: Naraku. Los puros han intentado descubrir nuestra fortaleza y tendernos una emboscada, pero siempre fallan.

Por eso Naraku era el líder. Cuando los puros comenzaron a darnos caza él, junto con los primeros mutantes que no habían sido engañados para irse junto con Onigumo, nos ocultaron y crearon varios reinos escondidos bajo tierra para que los Ajusticiadores no nos masacraran. El plan de Naraku era simple, cada siglo cambiábamos de ubicación para que los Ajusticiadores perdieran nuestro rastro. Naraku era el más sabio de todos, incluso más sabio que su hermano Onigumo.

Compré una nueva caja de cigarrillos y me hice anunciar en el palacio. Fui recibido por Kikyo, la hija menor de Naraku.

Kikyo tenía los cabellos negros, la piel pálida y los labios rojos como la sangre, si no supiera que era de la misma carne de Naraku la hubiera confundido con la hermana menor de Kagome.

Kikyo me llevó a su habitación y me hizo sentarme en la sala de espera.

-Vine a ver a Naraku.-le dije fríamente.

Kikyo me gustaba, era hermosa, femenina, tenía buen sentido del humor, teníamos muchas cosas en común y me hacía sentir que tenía una familia, pero era solamente mi amiga. No puedo describir con exactitud lo que ella no provocaba en mí a comparación de Kagome, pero se diferenciar muy bien entre la amistad y el amor. Y no la amaba.

-Inuyasha, Naraku me mandó a decirte que tiene una misión importante para ti.

-Que me la diga él-le dije y me paré para ir en su busca, pero Kikyo se interpuso entre la puerta y yo.

-Es un encargo que yo debo darte.

-Qué más da, habla.

-Naraku está cansado de tus aventuras con la hija del jefe de Los Puros, si no la vas a dejar vas a tener que convertirla por completo en uno de nosotros y quiere que lo hagas antes del fin de mes.

La sangre se me heló por completo. No podía convertir a Kagome en alguien como yo, ella nos odiaba, su gente la odiaría más que ahora y ella me odiaría más aún. Ya la mordí una vez, no podía dejar que su vida se arruinara más. No podía hacerle daño, Kagome era mi vida aún si ella no me quería a su lado.

-Dile a Naraku que no lo haré.

Kikyo se puso rígida y su rostro se ensombreció, estaba molesta.

-Te matará.-dijo fríamente.

-Prometí no hacerle daño y fallé, no volverá a ocurrir.

-¡Kagome es todo lo que te importa!-bufó-¿Acaso no te preocupas por ti?

Kikyo era una exagerada, Naraku no podía asesinarme, yo era su mano derecha, su mejor amigo. Kikyo estaba loca. Naraku me ha ayudado siempre, en las buenas y en las malas. Yo le he apoyado, me quedé a su lado cuando Kagome y Koga me ofrecieron la absolución y el permitirme vivir en su reino, no me podía traicionar.

-No me va a pasar nada.-le dije calmándola y prendí un cigarrillo.

Kikyo me lo arrebató de las manos y lo apagó.

-Eso mismo le dijiste a tu preciosa Kagome y casi te hace pedazos. Si así enfrentas a tu novia, ¿Cómo piensas desafiar a Naraku?

Que estúpida era Kikyo, sin querer se había declarado culpable por haberme seguido hasta los límites de los mortales y ponerse en peligro.

Mientras ella seguía gritando como histérica en medio de la habitación me adelanté hasta su sitio y la sujeté de la garganta, la levanté en el aire y la miré fijamente.

-Jamás me vuelvas a seguir.-le advertí y le apreté la garganta.

Kikyo tosía mientras trataba de liberarse. Me clavó las uñas en el brazo y la solté. Desde el suelo me dedicó una mirada envenenada y rugió mostrándome los colmillos, Kikyo no me asustaba, es más, se veía graciosa intentando hacerlo.

-Ya párate-le dije-¿Por qué me seguiste?

Kikyo me gruñó y se sobó la garganta.

-Estaba preocupada porque últimamente no asistías a las fiestas y regresabas a altas horas de la madrugada, entonces decidí seguirte. Pensé que hacías un recado importante para Naraku,-luego arrugó su rostro en señal de burla-no sabía que hacías trabajo de vigilancia por las noches. Qué eres, ¿su nuevo perro guardián? ¿Qué acaso las burlas la aturden demasiado que necesita protección extra? Ja, ja, ja. No me hagas reír.

Boca suelta, eso era lo que era. Una sucia mujer que no tenía nada más que hacer con su vida que disfrutaba del tormento de otros. No iba a permitirle hablar de esa manera de Kagome, por más que ella no quiera debe aceptar que jamás podré estar separado de mi amada. Y ya era hora de hacérselo notar.

Me acerqué y la empujé contra la pared. Su rostro mostró temor y súplica. Me iba a transformar, estaba seguro que no podría controlarme esta vez. Kikyo había roto mi paciencia.

-Espera…no-suplicó lentamente-Lo lamento…lo siento.

Poco a poco sentí cómo los mis músculos se relajaban y cómo obtenía más control sobre ellos. Olí el miedo de Kikyo e intenté frenarme. Rugí en su oído y la solté. Le había dejado marcas de mis uñas en su cuello y brazos, un pequeño recordatorio hasta que se reconstituyera.

-La próxima vez recuerda cerrar esa enorme boca suelta que tienes. ¿Entendiste?

Kikyo asintió rápidamente y salí de la habitación. Afuera me esperaba Naraku. Se acercó y vio que mis venas aún estaban hinchadas, sonrió mofándose y me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

La oficina de Naraku era el doble que la de su hija, tenía cuadros de los oficiales que lo ayudaron y trofeos de lucha de cuando era humano. La habitación estaba decorada con alfombras de piel de osos y fotos de su familia. Se sentó en una gran silla detrás de su escritorio y me ofreció un poco de ron.

-Siéntate.-me pidió.

Le hice caso, me senté frente a él y bebí un poco para terminar de calmarme. Naraku terminó su copa y suspiró.

-Ahora dime, ¿Era necesario transformarte para darle una lección a mi hija?-preguntó un poco fastidiado.

Gruñí molesto y él golpeó su escritorio. Me callé.

-Recuerdo haberte dicho que no permitía transformaciones en mi palacio a menos que se trate de una amenaza.-dijo más calmado-No quiero volver a repetirlo.

Asentí con la cabeza y me terminé el ron. Naraku se paró y caminó por su oficina. No volteó a verme en ningún momento, como si hubiera olvidado que estaba aquí con él, como si estuviera recordando algo.

Yo, al igual que el hermano de Kagome, podía leer los pensamientos de otros seres, pero a comparación yo había perfeccionado esa habilidad y podía manejar la mente de mi víctima a mi antojo.

Intenté hurgar en la mente de Naraku para ver que era lo que lo mantenía tan ocupado, pero él fue más listo que yo y se dio cuenta de mis intensiones. Me sacó sin problemas de su mente y me dio una cachetada tan rápida que apenas tuve tiempo de sentir el dolor. Naraku recuperó la compostura y se me dirigió una sola mirada, luego siguió caminando hasta llegar a un antiguo cuadro donde se encontraba él y su hermano jugando a la pelota.

-No somos animales, Inuyasha.-comenzó-Tenemos conciencia, podemos controlarnos…-luego me miró seriamente-O… ¿no podemos?

Aparté mis ojos de los suyos y él siguió hablando.

-No soporto salvajismos en mi casa. Debemos demostrar que sabemos comportarnos, sino, sufriremos las consecuencias.-se frotó en brazo y recordé la última vez que perdió los estribos.

Yo también llevé involuntariamente una mano a mi abdomen y froté la herida sobre la gasa.

-Estamos escondidos de la sociedad, huimos como fugitivos, nos cazan como ratas. Todo por no saber controlarnos, por ser diferentes a ellos…Los Puros.-dijo escupiendo las últimas palabras-Nos consideran bestias sin control, sin capacidad para razonar, sin poder diferenciar entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal.

-Usted sabe que no es verdad, señor-dije orgulloso.

-Lo sé, he intentado convencer a mi hermano de eso desde hace más de diez siglos. Pero ha sido en vano. Nos han aislado del mundo, la gente nos teme, debemos salir a escondidas para ver la luz del día.-dijo nostálgico y me pregunté hace cuanto que no salía de su palacio-Nos creen bestias, por que actuamos como ellas. ¿Injusto, no lo crees?

Asentí con la cabeza, incitándolo a continuar. Siempre me ha gustado escuchar a un líder expresar sus opiniones, este era un momento preciado ya que pocas veces podías ser digno de la confianza de Naraku como para que te rebele lo que siente.

-Hubo una época en la que no existía la guerra, donde los mutantes y Los Puros eran una sola especie: Los vampiros. Aun que nunca fuimos idénticos en su totalidad. Éramos un solo reino gobernado por el primer inmortal de todos los tiempos, el gran Cornelius Miller. La paz reinaba no solo entre nosotros, también con los humanos. Ellos no nos temían como ahora, ellos conocían nuestra condición e hicieron un acuerdo con Cornelius, cada dos años se nos ofrecía un máximo de tres humanos para alimentarnos, cosa que no era difícil con tantos suicidas en potencia y herejes que eran perseguidos por la iglesia, cuyo castigo era ser nuestro alimento, el resto del tiempo nos alimentábamos de animales.

Hasta ahora, Naraku me había narrado la historia del inicio de nuestra especie la cual todos conocíamos a la perfección, aunque estaba prohibida la investigación sobre Cornelius Miller, sobre el inicio de la guerra y sobre la separación del reino, este parecía el momento perfecto para preguntarle todo al más antiguo mutante con vida.

-Naraku,-dije atrayendo su atención-le pido que me cuente cómo fue que se separó el reino de Cornelius.

Naraku pareció dudar por un instante, pero finalmente se relajó y volvió a mirar la foto.

-Yo tenía quince años cuando mi familia fue asesinada por los guerreros de la iglesia, huí a los límites del reino de Cornelius y me escondí en uno de los establos, al día siguiente me encontraron los vampiros y me llevaron ante él. Cornelius se apiadó de mí y me concedió el don de la inmortalidad, me adoptó y me trató como si fuera su propio hijo. Él ya tenía uno hijo propio de su sangre, Onigumo, él y yo éramos amigos, jamás me maltrató ni despreció. Cuando cumplí los veintiún años de edad a Cornelius le pareció buen momento para dejar el reinado a cargo de un heredero, pero antes de elegir a su sucesor hubo un incidente al sur del reino, uno de los trabajadores se había transformado en un monstruo después de haber discutido con un guardia. Lo llevaron frente a Cornelius y él pidió a sus científicos que lo examinaran. Al parecer su cuerpo había generado una mutación fuera de los estándares de los vampiros, era cómo un vampiro prehistórico.- Naraku me dirigido una mirada cómplice y sonrió melancólicamente-Cornelius no sabía cómo actuar frente a eso y nos pidió consejo a Onigumo y a mí. Yo le dije que lo mejor era dejar al sujeto en observación para descubrir la causa de su transformación, para saber en qué podía beneficiarnos; Onigumo opinó todo lo contrario, dijo que era una abominación y que debía ser exterminado. Esa noche Onigumo y yo tuvimos una pelea y yo perdí los estribos, de un momento a otro sentí que ya no tenía control sobre mis acciones, que era dominado por la furia. Esa noche mí cuerpo había sufrido la misma mutación que el trabajador, yo me había transformado. Salí corriendo del palacio en intenté relajarme, cuando la transformación cesó regresé a mi hogar solo para enterarme de que el nuevo rey era Onigumo y había mandado examinar a todos los vampiros para ver si su cuerpo había sufrido mutaciones y exterminarlos. En total descubrieron a cincuenta mutantes, incluyéndome. Desde ese momento Onigumo nos ha dado caza. Jamás supe que había pasado con Cornelius, si había sido convencido por Onigumo o si este lo había asesinado. Lo único que sabía era que una guerra había comenzado y que si planeaba sobrevivir debía acabar con su reinado.

Naraku se había sumergido en sus recuerdos y así también lo hice yo. Me mantuve en silencio hasta que tocaron la puerta, era Kikyo y traía un mensaje para Naraku. Este lo leyó rápidamente y alistó su arma. Lo observé cargar el arma con balas de acero y afilar sus garras.

-¿A dónde vas?-le pregunté mientras me servía otra copa de ron.

-La temporada de caza ha comenzado.-me dijo antes de irse-Al parecer hay problemas con los Ajusticiadores.

Dicho esto salió disparado hacia la salida. Kikyo se quedó conmigo hasta que terminé de beber. Prendí un cigarrillo para que matara lo último de cordura que me quedaba. Necesitaba salir de la realidad si quería arriesgarme de esta manera frente a Naraku. Kagome debía de estar en este momento en su habitación, siempre se quedaba ahí hasta el anochecer, cuando le tocaba patrullar las calles de la ciudad en nuestra busca. Sería fácil entrar y convencerla de que se quede entre los límites de su reino, de esta manera no correría peligro. No me importaba que murieran Los Puros en este enfrentamiento, pero Kagome era una de los Ajusticiadores y si Naraku estaba encabezando esta batalla, bueno, digamos que no me daría el lujo de perderla fácilmente.

-¿Vas a ir a buscarla?-me preguntó Kikyo.

-¿Por qué otra cosa piensas que fumaría?-Kikyo me miró con rencor y miedo. Suspiré, que mujer más rencorosa.-Escucha, lamento haberte lastimado.

Kikyo sonrió nerviosamente y asintió con la cabeza. Me acompañó hasta el boticario y me roció con una mezcla extraña que disimularía mi olor frente a Los Puros durante un par de horas. Salí corriendo hasta llegar a un garaje donde se guardaban los autos usados para la cacería, tomé uno y salí directo al palacio de Kagome, no sin antes robarme un tranquilizador y una pistola llena de balas de acero, solo por las dudas. Si es que no quería cooperar me iba a ver forzado a ponerle el tranquilizante y dormirla todo lo que dure su turno. Hasta ese entonces me entretendría averiguando más sobre nuestro pasado prohibido y las debilidades de los vampiros comunes, Los Puros.

* * *

Hola !! Este es el segundo capitulo de mi cuento corto :D

Hagan click en GO! y dejen sus coments por favor.


	3. Qué hacer cuando tienes la solución

**Kagome**

Entré al palacio y avancé, de cuando en cuando la gente volteaba a mirarme. No me importaba, avancé decidida y me metí a mi habitación. Saqué un libro y prendí la computadora. Estando en casa de mi hermana recordé haber leído de un antídoto para la mutación en vampiros, el problema era que era peligroso y no se conocían los resultados, por eso investigaría, para saber que otras alternativas tenía.

Hace unas horas había estado totalmente decidida a acabar con él, ya no me importaba nada. Lo haría rápido y sin dramas, no dejaría tiempo para el dolor. Entonces, mientras tomábamos el té recordé el nombre del antídoto: _Elixir Rojo._ Sin pensarlo dos veces me disculpé con Sango y salí en busca de información.

Fue como un atisbo de esperanza no planeada que me devolvió la fe…por partes. Si había una posibilidad de no dañarlo me arriesgaría hasta el cuello, pero siempre intentando no romper ninguna otra regla.

Según un texto antiguo, que seguramente data del reinado de Sloan, los ingredientes eran pocos: nueces, almendras, trigo, zumo de naranja y una bolsita de té de tilo. Se tenía que triturar bien los ingredientes y mezclarlos con una gota de la sangre del infectado, luego se calentaba hasta hervir y se dejaba reposar medio mes. Aunque no me agradaba la idea de comer alimentos de humanos, el proceso era bastante simple y no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Esta misma tarde terminé de prepararlo y lo dejaría reposar hasta que esté completamente terminado.

El reloj dio las diez de la noche y yo estaba lista. Había esperado la temporada de caza con ahínco desde que llegaron las nuevas armas rastreadoras desde Alemania. Eran de la segunda guerra mundial, pero nuestros científicos las habían modernizado y mejorado, dejando a nuestras ballestas obsoletas y, por lo tanto, también a nosotros, los Ajusticiadores. Mi padre nos dijo que los guerreros eran cosa del pasado, que la tecnología lograda en este siglo se haría cargo de nuestros problemas, que nos protegería; así nuestra especie sobreviviría. Y yo le creí por un tiempo, hasta conocerlo a él, fue cuando me di cuenta que la tecnología no estaba reservada para nosotros y que nada reemplazaría un cuerpo lleno de vida y ganas de luchar. Un cuerpo que se levantaba sin importarle cuantas veces se le hiriera, un cuerpo con esperanza. Pero mi padre lo considera peligroso y nos prohibió cazar. Lástima, ya que para eso vivía yo.

Alisté mi ballesta y la cargué con cinco flechas de acero, el resto lo puse en la mochila. Apagué el computador y me eché un rato en mi cama. Koga me pasaría a buscar cuando estuviera listo, hasta entonces descansaría aun poco.

Escuché el palpitar de un lento corazón, la respiración agitada que tenía y lo nervioso que se sentía. Estaba totalmente segura de que no era mi hermano. Olfateé el ambiente, reconocí una peculiar colonia varonil y fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo él aquí? ¿Cómo había entrado? ¿Lo estaría buscando?

Abrí lentamente los ojos y lo vi, estaba apoyado en la puerta de mi habitación fumando. Me tapé la nariz para evitar marearme. Me levanté de la cama y me arreglé la ropa.

Inuyasha me siguió con la mirada mientras rodeaba mi escritorio y cogía mi arma, pero no se tensó. Me acerqué lentamente y él cogió mi rostro en sus manos. No le había apuntado, no lo había amenazado. No estaba actuando como debería actuar un cazador cuando ve a su presa.

—No me harás daño—me dijo adivinando como me sentía.

No le haría daño, no ahora que había encontrado una cura mejor que la de los ancianos sabios. Ahora, solo por ahora, me podía permitir amarlo como se merece.

Guardé mi ballesta y le sonreí. Inuyasha me devolvió la sonrisa y acercó su rostro al mío, juntó nuestras frentes y acarició mis labios con los suyos. Una corriente eléctrica pasó por cada uno de mis nervios, ansiándolo a mi lado. No tenía idea de que lo extrañaba hasta ese punto. No pudiendo aguantar las ganas, me acerqué a él hasta que su boca chocó con la mía y lo besé con fuerza, con amor, con todas las ganas y sensaciones que tenía guardadas.

Los besos de Inuyasha siempre han sido los mejores de toda mi vida inmortal. Eran dulces, cálidos, fuertes, apasionados, llenos de energía y ganas de seguir…

Me cogió por la cintura y me apegó más a él. Subió sus manos por mi espalda hasta mi cabello y desató la trenza que tenía, pasó sus dedos por mi cabello lacio y acomodó mi flequillo. No lo podía negar, de tantas cosas que podían emocionar a un hombre, mi cabello lo volvía loco. Le gustaba tocarlo, jugar con él, olerlo. Era como un gato con su ovillo de lana.

Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me alcé para poder besarlo mejor. De repente oí los pasos de alguien a mi habitación, no estaba lejos. Rompí el beso e inmovilicé a Inuyasha con un suave golpe en su nuca, luego lo empecé a meter debajo de mi cama. Si lo descubrían aquí eran capaces de quitarle la vida frente a mis ojos, luego seguiría yo.

Inuyasha era un hombre fuerte, por eso mi técnica no evitaba que frunciera el rostro y emitiera leves sonidos. Acaricié su rostro y fruncí el entrecejo.

—Mantente en silencio. —Le dije—Te sacaré apenas se vaya.

Lo empujé hasta que quedó bien al fondo de mi cama, luego me acerqué al escritorio y fingí estar leyendo algo. Mi hermano entró por la puerta diez segundos más tarde. Traía su uniforme de caza y sus pistolas llenas de selenio, para incapacitar al atacante. Su cabello negro y ondulado le caía de forma chorreante hasta los hombros y sus botas estaban llenas de barro.

— ¿A dónde has ido sin mí?—le pregunté viendo que, obviamente, había estado afuera en la lluvia.

Koga dudó unos segundos antes de responder y supe que lo que iba a decirme no me iba a gustar del todo.

—Mi padre me mandó a hacer una ronda antes de que fuera todo el equipo. —fruncí el ceño, mi padre seguía enfadado conmigo. —Como había empezado a llover hace unas horas, se ha borrado todo el rastro de los mutantes…así que ha cancelado la cacería.

Fruncí el ceño e iba a empezar a gritar, pero luego me acordé que Inuyasha aún seguía escondido bajo mi cama y que en cualquier momento el efecto paralizante se disiparía y, conociéndolo, no se molestaría en ocultarse de mi hermano. Intenté tranquilizarme e intentando sonar lo suficientemente amargada como para que me deje sola le susurré un _"vete de aquí"_. Koga no me preguntó nada ni tampoco hizo ningún otro comentario, salió rápidamente de mi habitación y me apresuré a echarle seguro a la puerta. Avancé hasta mi cama y saqué a Inuyasha de ella de un solo golpe. Mi humor estaba a flor de piel, nada ni nadie me quitaría el amargo sabor de la ira.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda…—murmuraba al vacío mientras Inuyasha terminaba de incorporarse.

— ¿Tanto de gusta perseguirme?—me preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que mi mal humor era únicamente por la cancelación de la cacería.

Traté de aguantar una pequeña risita, pero mi risa nostálgica solo incrementó mi furia.

—No solo a ti. Es divertido.

—Si quieres puedes venir conmigo, —dijo abrazándome por la espalda mientras apoyaba su rostro en la hendidura de mi cuello—por ti me escondería todos los días para que siempre me buscaras y cada vez que me encuentres podría recompensarte, si eso te hace feliz.

Sonreí al imaginarme el rostro que seguramente tendría él en este preciso momento. Siempre sonreía cuando me decía ese tipo de cosas y yo siempre terminaba derritiéndome ante él como gelatina, por eso aprendí a no mirarlo cuando intentaba cortejarme. Una decisión sabia y dolorosa a la vez, ya que era un crimen no mirar esos ojos dorados cuando te hablaba.

Volteé mi rostro y, aún con los ojos cerrados, me separé lentamente de él sin dejar de sonreír.

—Aléjate de mi—le dije riéndome mientras trataba de volver a abrazarme—me vas a dejar todo tu olor en el cuerpo.

— ¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?

Dejé de correr por mi habitación y salté sobre él, aterrizando sobre sus fuertes brazos; él me abrazó por la cintura y me dio un delicado beso en la frente, luego me soltó y me abrazó fuertemente, sin preocuparse si me lastimaba o no.

—No hay nada malo, a menos que quieras que me destierren de por vida.

Inuyasha puso una mueca de perrito y me besó en los labios, caminó hasta las ventanas y cerró las cortinas. Apagó las luces, dio vuelta a la cama y se acercó a mí. Me cargó en sus brazos y me depositó en mi cama, se echó junto a mí y me acurrucó en su pecho.

—Si es que eso llega a pasar, voy a ser el primero en esperarte al otro lado de la frontera.

Le di un suave golpe en las costillas y reí. Realmente no era eso lo que quería escuchar, pero me hizo sentir mejor de lo que esperaba.

Coloqué mi cabeza en la hendidura de su cuello y aspiré su aroma.

'_Varonil'_. Pensé.

Inuyasha siempre supo como hacerme sentir la hembra indefensa a su lado. _Su_ hembra indefensa. Y en estas situaciones—donde a mi cuerpo le llegaban cientos de corrientes eléctricas solo por estar al lado del ser más perfecto del universo—no me importaba ser la parte débil del equipo.

Su brazo acarició mi espalda delicadamente y un rubor leve cubrió mis mejillas. Mi corazón empezó a latir con frenesí y eso solo provocó que mi rostro le hiciera competencia a su camisa roja. Puse mis manos en el pecho, como si quisiera evitar que mi corazón saliera disparado de mi cuerpo. Inuyasha rió ante eso y unió sus manos con las mías, aprisionando, al mismo tiempo, mi corazón.

—Este corazón es mío—dijo—Y estas manos que están junto a las tuyas lo van a proteger pase lo que pase.

Sonreí ante lo que dijo. Nos tapé con la frazada y di un bostezo. Inuyasha acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de mi ojera y me dio un dulce y suave beso en los labios.

—Duérmete, mi amor. —fue lo último que escuché antes de cerrar los ojos y soñar cómo sería mi vida si él y yo fuéramos normales.

Vivir. Una palabra simple. De dos sílabas, de cinco letras. Pero de muchos significados. Yo vivo, tú vives, él vive. Podemos vivir muchas cosas, de las cuales la mitad van a ser malas, la cuarta parte va a ser buena y lo que sobra nos sirve para aprender. La vida debería venir con un manual, para saber qué botón apretar para que no te explote en el rostro. Vivir es bueno, vivir es un regalo. A pesar de que no siempre tengamos ganas de levantarnos cada mañana a ver el resultado de lo que hicimos la noche anterior, lo hacemos. Vivir nos trae satisfacciones, vivir nos trae emociones, vivir nos hace sentir que estamos vivos.

La vida no siempre es justa. La vida no es perfecta. Las cosas nos siempre salen bien, menos aun cuando piensas que nada podría ser peor. Por que siempre hay algo peor…o algo mejor.

Sentí como los rayos del sol se colaban entre las cortinas y llegaban a mis ojos. A mi costado, Inuyasha apretó su abrazo. No me iba a despertar, no ahora que mi sueño llegaba a su mejor parte. Solo faltaban pocas palabras para llegar a la cúspide de lo perfecto. Solos él y yo…y el resto de nuestra familia, viendo la alianza de amor más grande que se pueda apreciar en el mundo terrenal. A pocos segundos del "sí, acepto".

Abrí los ojos al sentir cómo la boca de mi ángel/droga personal se apoderaba de mi frágil cuello. A solo unos segundos de mi '_y vivieron felices para siempre'_ él tenía que despertarme. Sonreí ante las cosquillas que producía y rápidamente, sin darle tiempo para parpadear me alejé al otro extremo de la habitación. Inuyasha tardó dos segundos en reaccionar y luego me buscó por la habitación. Cuando sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los míos me sonrió pícaramente.

—No habrá más besos para ti. —le dije.

Inuyasha se acercó rápida y peligrosamente hacia mí, acercó su rostro a mi ojera y susurró un débil _'porqué'_.

—Me despertaste de mi sueño.

Inuyasha rió en mi oreja y lamió el lóbulo de esta. No pude reprimir un suspiro y me abracé a su cuello. Él me cargó en sus brazos y me llevó a la cama nuevamente.

—Vamos a jugar…—me susurró.

Y yo estaba dispuesta a decir que sí, claro si no hubiera escuchado como unos pasos fuertes y firmes se acercaban a mi habitación. Acabando de esta manera mi dulce sueño. El aire comenzaba a oler a la doncella y a Koga, en cualquier momento llegarían y encontrarnos a Inuyasha y a mí en una posición muy poco inocente no era lo que tenían en sus mentes. Necesitaba ganar tiempo. Sin dejar de darle pequeños besos a Inuyasha hice un moviendo con mi mano y la alarma del palacio reventó, provocando que mi hermano se distrajera y fuera a verificarla. Sin embargo, la doncella aún venía.

—Mi…erda. —susurré y empujé a Inuyasha al otro extremo de la cama.

— ¿Qué pasa?—murmuró aturdido y luego frunció el ceño—Carajo, ahorita me encargo de ella…

—Ni pensarlo—corrí a abrir las ventanas y, después de asegurarme de que no había nadie mirando, besé delicadamente la comisura de sus labios—Será mejor que te vayas.

Inuyasha gruñó y salió del cuarto. Lo miré mientras salía de los límites del reino y cuando su silueta se perdió entre la neblina suspire aliviada. La doncella entró a la habitación segundos después de eso y me miró intimidada. Traté de sonreírle, pero no estaba del mejor humor. Simplemente dije un leve _'Buenos días'_ y me dirigí al tocador. Tomé una rápida ducha y al salir me encontré a mi hermano sentado en mi silla leyendo un libro. Tragué saliva lentamente y carraspeé llamando su atención.

Koga me miró detenidamente y se levantó dejando el libro en el asiento de la silla. Se dirigió a mi armario y sacó un vestido rojo abierto en la espalda, lo tendió en mi cama y luego sacó una caja de regalo de su bolsillo.

—Se verá hermoso con este vestido—dijo mostrándome un collar con una gargantilla roja y pequeños diamantes alrededor de esta.

—Y… ¿Cuál es la ocasión?—pregunté.

—Kagome, hoy en la noche va a ser el baile de bienvenida para nuestros hermanos del sur. Mi padre cree que será un buen momento para volver a presentarte como…soltera.

Ugh. _Soltera_ nuevamente en público. No me gustaba cuando mi madre mandaba volantes por todo el reino diciendo que mi mano estaba disponible, ni cuando mi padre me presentaba a cada amigo que tenía para que pudiera elegir…un _esposo_. Claro que cuando le presenté mi opción final no se alegró demasiado. Inuyasha no siempre fue un mutante y cuando se lo presenté a mi padre él se sintió devastado. Estaba segura de que quería que eligiera a su amigo de la isla del sur, Blad, pero no me sentía atraída por ricos engreídos. A pesar de que Inuyasha nunca fue del total agrado de mi familia, nunca juzgaron mi decisión…hasta que _eso_ pasó. Justamente en un día como hoy, durante la fiesta de bienvenida, Inuyasha perdió los estribos y se liberó su parte oculta. Después de eso mi padre me prohibió verlo, pero yo lo amaba, yo lo amo, y no dejé que se interpusiera entre nosotros. Hasta que me mordió.

—Pero estaba vez, procura no causar mucho alboroto.

Dicho esto Koga salió de mi habitación. Me quedé pensando lo que dijo y suspiré.

—Oh—dijo volviendo a entrar—Nuestra madre quiere discutir sobre tu nueva pareja, así que baja a desayunar.

'_Oh, bien. Mierda'_. Pensé.

* * *

Hola :D lamento haber demorado tanto en subir este capítulo. La verdad es que he estado muy ocupada con los examente que no me dejaban tiempo para hacer álgo más.

**Sobre los capitulos**, la verdad es que los empece a escribir con otros nombres, ya saben, como otra historia y luego cambiaba los nombres a los personajes de Inuyasha. Asi que si hay algo que no se entienda o algun nombre que no concuerde mil disculpas. Recuerden que pueden hacerme cualquier consulta.

Dejen sus comentarios xD! Hagan click en GO!


	4. Cuando la marea se te ha echado encima

**Inuyasha**

—Mi…erda. —escuché como susurraba y luego me empujó al otro lado de la cama.

Estaba totalmente atontado antes de eso. El rostro de Kagome estaba rosado y un ligero rubor se extendía por sus mejillas. Su cabello estaba desordenado y tenía los labios entreabiertos. Maldición, no fue el mejor momento para que ella se separara de mi, no para hacerme desearla más. No obstante, su rostro se veía turbado. Si tan solo esa mujer no tuviera poderes más fuertes que los míos—como la habilidad de su mente para mantenerme lejos de esta—podría saber que cosa la está perturbando tanto. Tal vez si me concentro lo suficiente como para poder entrar en ella… ¡Arg! Todo su poder está concentrado en su mente. Maldita, hermosa mujer.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó aún un poco aturdido y olfateo el aire cuando siento un olor extraño y lleno de perfume de margaritas. Asco, solamente una de las doncellas de este maldito palacio podría usar esa colonia. —Carajo, ahorita me encargo de ella. —digo frunciendo el ceño.

—Ni pensarlo—dice mientras se levanta y abre las cortinas y ventanas. Se acerca y me besa lentamente en la comisura, haciéndome querer más—Será mejor que te vayas.

_Oh, genial._ Gruño levemente y totalmente disgustado salgo de su habitación. Siento como me observa mientras salgo del reino hasta llegar a la frontera. Luego desaparezco en la neblina. Corrí hasta llegar al escondite de Naraku, donde Kikyo me estaba esperando—felizmente—con comida. Cogí y tragué el pedazo de pan con tal desenfreno frente a sus pequeños y negros ojos. Kikyo me miró con desaprobación, como si realmente me importara.

—Cuidado, que vas a pecar de gula—me advirtió camino a palacio.

—Y a mí ¿Cuándo me ha importado pecar o no pecar?

Kikyo no rió como yo esperaba, se mantuvo firme y seria durante todo el trayecto. ¡Que mujer más aburrida! Sonará cruel, pero ahora entendía por qué terminó su último noviazgo. Miroku fue el último novio oficial de Kikyo, mi mejor amigo. Jamás entendí la razón por la que se juntaron, él era vivaz, divertido, alegre y sencillo. Kikyo era todo lo contrario, siempre lo mandaba de acá para allá; él era su juguete. Y me daba pena por él, por ser tan ciego. Miroku es una buena persona, él jamás admitiría que Kikyo fue mala con él. Es un caballero. Pero finalmente la dejó y se terminó casando con Sango, la hermana mayor de Kagome. Cosa que a Kikyo no le hizo mucha gracia. Quizás por eso no le gusta que yo ande enamorado de Kagome.

Naraku estaba sentado en la sala de estar, fingiendo que leía el periódico. Al entrar en ella, alzó la mirada y sonrió. Levante una ceja y mandé a que me trajeran el desayuno. Me senté frente a él y bostecé, me estiré y me pasé una mano por el cabello. Naraku puso una cara de reproche.

— ¿Acaso nadie te ha dicho que estirarse es de mala educación?—me dijo.

—Ajá.

¿Qué tenía hoy todo el mundo? ¿Acaso era el día de los modales o algo parecido?

Naraku guardó el periódico y se acercó a mí. Me jaló de los cabellos y me llevó hasta su despacho.

—Escúchame bien, muchacho mal educado. —comenzó—Hoy día llegarán personas muy importantes a visitarnos, estamos a punto de cerrar el tratado de armas con la gente del sur y quiero que te comportes. Nada puede salir mal hoy. —dio unas cuantas vueltas en su sitio y luego tomó una copa de ron—Además, hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas. Estoy completamente seguro de que será de tu agrado y si no…bueno, tengo mis métodos.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas?—le pregunté enfadado.

¿Conocer a una persona? ¿Para qué? ¿Y cómo que tenía sus métodos?

—Mi querido amigo, —comenzó—yo te advertí sobre tus romances; lastimosamente, te gusta el descontrol y preferiste desobedecer mis órdenes. —me temí lo peor al escucharlo decir aquello—No le haré daño a tu amada, puedes quedarte tranquilo. Pero, me has obligado a tomar medidas drásticas. Hoy llegará el aquelarre del sur y con ellos, tu nueva prometida.

La sangre se me heló cuando pronunció las últimas palabras. '_Prometida'_. Esa palabra no va bien comigo, a menos que la palabra que le siga sea "Kagome".

Era obvio darse cuenta de cómo disfrutaba mi cara llena de espanto. Él no podía obligarme a casarme con alguien más, más aún cuando mi corazón ya tenía dueño.

—Estás loco si crees que lo haré. —le contesté.

No me importaba lo que hiciera, si me quería botar del palacio, viviría en otro lado. Si me botaba del reino, vagaría. Me daba igual.

—Te creo lo suficientemente loco como para saber que arriesgarías todo por tu pequeña Kagome, incluso si está en peligro de muerte. —Dijo tranquilo—En cualquier momento el aquelarre del sur vendrá para la negociación en contra del reinado de Higurashi III, ya sabes, el padre de tu querida. Y no me costará nada decir unas palabritas en contra de la hija del rey. —mis ojos se abrieron de horror. Nadie tocaría ni un solo cabello de mi Kagome—Estamos hartos de su reinado. Ellos también quieren derrocar a la familia real, ellos también quieren tener el poder. Hoy, en el baile de bienvenida de Los Puros, tomará acción nuestro plan y se secuestrará a la familia real. Pero al ser Kagome uno de los nuestros…yo podría decir que no la toquen, eso siempre y cuando tú hagas todo lo que yo te ordene. —sonrió mientras tomaba más ron—Sino…bueno, creo que se unirá al club de los decapitados.

La sangre me hervía, la cabeza me daba vueltas, el aire me faltaba…obviamente no estaba bien. Y claro, Naraku disfrutaba de eso.

No podía articular una oración coherente, solo balbuceaba. Aparte, ¿qué se suponía que debía de decir uno en un momento así? Ya había dicho que no lo haría, no funcionó. Me amenazó y, lastimosamente, iba a funcionar.

Amo a Kagome, y su vida vale mucho más que mi felicidad.

No me di cuenta de que me había sentado cuando llegó la sirvienta con el té. Me paré para recibirlo y me lo tomé de un solo sorbo sin importarme si me quemaba o no. Naraku me miró radiando en dicha. Son de esa clase de personas que consiguen la felicidad quitándosela a los demás, y recién me daba cuenta. Kikyo me advirtió que esto pasaría yo pensé que ella era el enemigo. Justo ahora, cuando las decisiones ya estaban tomadas, me doy cuenta que el verdadero enemigo siempre estuvo frente a mí, emborrachándome y llenándome de lujos.

— ¿No tienes nada que decir?—me preguntó mientras leía el periódico—Ya te dije las opciones que tienes, queda en tus manos si la escoges o no.

Podría escapar, podía ser una buena idea, sin contar que Naraku era un genio ideando planes y que seguramente ya tenía previsto mi reacción y los posibles medios que podía tomar para evitar hacer lo que él quiere, entonces sería una buena idea. Pero no lo era. Por que Naraku había calculado todos mis futuros pasos. Yo no podía escapar por que estaba aquí, con él. Él me estaba vigilando, él me ha estado vigilando. No puedo escapar.

Entonces… ¿aquí terminaba mi determinación y perseverancia? Accediendo a las órdenes de alguien más, de alguien que estaba condenando la vida de la persona que más amaba en toda esta inmortalidad. O de la semi-inmortalidad, por que sí podíamos morir y no de maneras muy dignas que digamos. A fin de cuentas, ¿había algo digno en morir?

Naraku se había acercado a mí cuando vio mi cara llena de horror. Y su sonrisa burlona desapareció.

—Lo siento, hermano. Son Ganges del oficio.

Y salió del cuarto dejándome solo. Solo con el licor.

Tomé una copa y la llené de licor hasta el tope. Me la tomé de un solo sorbo y la volvía a llenar. Y otra vez. Y otra vez. Cuando me acabé toda la botella la arrojé contra en mueble. Un ruido fuerte se expandió por toda la habitación, un gritito agudo vino de la cocina y un rostro chismoso se asomó por la puerta y luego se fue.

La botella se había roto al igual que mis oportunidades.

Vi mi futuro soñado desvanecerse frente a mis ojos como los pequeños cristales de la botella que antes contenía el líquido que me sacó de mis casillas. Me odiaba, odiaba a Naraku, odiaba esta maldita guerra.

¿Qué hacer cuando se te ha echado la marea encima? Era imposible nadar contra la corriente, era arriesgado, era estúpido. Pero dejarse arrastrar por ella lo era todavía más.

Apreté mis puños y solté un suspiro. Naraku había vuelto a entrar y traía consigo un traje de gala negro. Asco. Odiaba las formalidades. Y no había nada más elegante que un traje. Me lo arrojó y las doncellas comenzaron a medirme. No dije nada y lo fulminé con la mirada. Naraku sonreía hipócritamente mientras daba indicaciones a las doncellas. Cuando estas se retiraron se sentó en su gran silla y apagó el cigarro.

—Entonces, —dijo— ¿Tenemos un trato?

Los ojos me dieron escozor, las manos me sudaban, tenía ganas de partirle la cara. Debía pensar en algo rápido.

Yo también podía hacer un trato con él ¿no?, yo también podía poner mis propias cláusulas a su contrato. No le mentiría a Kagome, ella sabría toda la verdad y con su habilidad mental y mis planes podríamos salir adelante. O eso esperaba.

—No le harás ningún daño a Kagome—demandé.

—Claro que no.

—Ella vendrá a vivir con nosotros—continué.

—Por supuesto—accedió.

—Y sabrá toda la verdad.

—Absolutamente—sonrió.

—Júralo.

Naraku cerró los puños y frunció el ceño. Jurar era un peligro, ya que era un trato de sangre, eran inquebrantable. Y mis demandas eran específicas y a la vez ambiguas. Naraku no podía hacer absolutamente nada contra eso. Estaba atrapado.

—De acuerdo…—murmuró.

Sonreí victorioso y me acerqué a él. Naraku me mostró su cuello y tragó saliva. Puse mis manos en su cabeza y clavé mis colmillos en su cuello. Naraku chilló y su sangre se derramó en mi boca. Solté la ponzoña dentro de él y me separé, me limpié el rostro y escupí un poco de su sangre.

—Tenemos un trato—le dije y salí de la habitación.

Sentí como la rabia de Naraku iba aumentando conforme me alejaba y sonreí. Me dirigí a mi habitación y me puse a escribir una carta, una carta que le diría toda la verdad a Kagome, alertándola, protegiéndola y preparándola para lo que venía. Rocié la carta con un perfume especial para que no detectaran de dónde venía y lo mismo hice conmigo. Me puse una capa y salí del palacio.

A medio camino del reino de Los Puros Kikyo estaba paseando. Me miró culpable y me sonrió.

—Sales nuevamente—afirmó.

Asentí y ella me entregó una bolsa con dinero y un arma.

—Debes regresar antes del ocaso, la fiesta comienza a las siete.

Se alejó con su criada moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro, dejándome ver intencionalmente sus blancas piernas y el tatuaje que no llegaba a tapar su corta minifalda. Sentí pena por ella, era una mujer hermosa, pero su interior estaba podrido.

Llegué a la frontera y me escabullí como la noche anterior. Nadie se dio cuenta cuando entré por la ventana de Kagome y me escondí detrás de sus cortinas. Las doncellas no estaban y Kagome tampoco, supuse que estaría preparándose para la falta fiesta con el pueblo del Sur. Me acerqué a su escritorio para dejarle a carta cuando la puerta se abrió y entró una Kagome bastante fastidiada. Se quedó quieta cuando me vio y sonrió melancólicamente. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y sus latidos aumentaron al doble. Me acerqué a ella rápidamente y le di un beso profundo, apasionado y desesperado. Kagome se puso nerviosa y comenzó a buscar alguna señal de peligro que explicara mis acciones desesperadas. Le di un suave beso en la frente y la abracé con fuerza. A Kagome le comenzaron a temblar las manos.

—Tengo algo que contarte—dije por fin, sin mirarla a la cara.

Comencé a hablar, comencé a contarle todo lo que me había pasado desde que dejé su habitación esta mañana. El rostro de Kagome cambiaba regularmente, ideando cosas en su cabeza, atando cabos sueltos, dejándome ver su ira con cada palabra que pronunciaba y, finalmente, su comprensión. Le mostré mi propia ira, mi propio dolor. Le mostré que necesitaba de ella, ahora más que nunca.

—Inuyasha, —susurró—yo también tengo problemas matrimoniales.

Y me dejó helado.

Su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a temblar bajo mis brazos.

—Hoy me presentarán nuevamente como soltera frente al pueblo—dijo—y estoy segura que me van a comprometer.

— ¿Cómo sabes?—dije incrédulo.

Kagome sonrió y me acarició el rostro.

—Por que ya lo conocí.

Fruncí el ceño. Estaba iracundo. Apreté su pequeño cuerpo al mío y comencé a temblar, a convulsionar. Lo sentía venir, toda la ponzoña mezclada con la ira y los genes mutantes, todo reventando dentro de mi cuerpo. Me iba a transformar.

El olor de Kagome cambio y se alejó de mí a una velocidad impresionante. Buscó una jeringa llena de un líquido amarillo y se acercó lentamente a mí. Le gruñí, la asusté. Ya no podía controlarme. Mi autocontrol se había quedado en una recóndita parte de mi cerebro que se debatía en dejarlo salir o no. Kagome intentaba tranquilizarme, pero nada parecía funcionar. Sentí como las uñas se convertían en garras, como los colmillos crecían el doble, como las venas se me hinchaban. Era un espectáculo horrible.

_Inuyasha, cálmate._ Escuché como Kagome pensaba. _Cálmate, esto es peligroso._

Esto era peligroso, pero a mi cuerpo poco el importaba.

Gruñí e intenté alejarla de mí. No quería hacerle daño. Pero ella seguía acercándose y yo era el único responsable de sus heridas. Kagome me golpeó en la nuca y—aprovechando mi desorientación—me inyectó el líquido amarillento. La sangre se me heló, mis puños se endurecieron, la cabeza me daba vueltas. Pero luego vino la calma, la ira se iba. Y con ella las ganas de transformarme. Caí rendido en su piso y ella vino a abrazarme. Cogí su mano y la miré con ojos llorosos. Kagome había derramado algunas lágrimas. Y su dolor era mi culpa.

—Lo lamento, —susurró en mi oreja—pero tenías que saber lo que me espera.

Me levanté y la volví a abrazar.

—Saldremos de esta. —le prometí—Tenemos un plan.

—Llévame contigo—me pidió. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y mi corazón se achicó sabiendo que era para poner sobrevivir.

—Evacua a tu gente. Hay personas que merecen ser salvadas.

Y con esto Kagome pensó en sus hermanos, en sus amigos, en las personas que más amaba.

_Koga, Sango, Miroku, Rebecca y el pequeño Shippo._ Corrieron por su mente sin parar, una y otra vez. Y sintió miedo.

Escondido su rostro en mi pecho y trago saliva lentamente. Sabíamos que el fin llegaría en cualquier momento, solo que—a pesar de todo—no estábamos preparados. Y menos para luchar juntos. Pero era una realidad de la cual no podíamos escapar, a la cual teníamos que enfrentar quisiéramos o no.

Kagome me besó de una manera tan desesperada y me temí lo peor. Era hora de volver y tomar acciones. Aún debía reunir refuerzos, y luego volvería por mi mujer.

—No tardes—me dijo cuando estaba punto de salir por su ventana.

Asentí y pude ver el miedo en sus ojos por primera vez y no fue nada agradable. No sabía que al estar con ella mis miedos desaparecían. Ahora me encontraba a punto de enfrentarme con la muerte y me moría de miedo.

* * *

Holaaaa !!!!! Bueno aqui esta el cuarto capitulo. Sorry por la demora n.n. Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus lindos comentarios, realmente de dan muchas ganas de seguir xD.

Espero que les guste. Dejen coments y hagan click en GO!


End file.
